


hurryhome.jpeg

by kirkisajerk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, M/M, Sexting, Tumblr Prompt, Work In Progress, Wrong number, i dont even know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkisajerk/pseuds/kirkisajerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson accidentally sends a photograph, and Sherlock sends one back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurryhome.jpeg

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing prompt: http://shockblanketplease.tumblr.com/post/89913308910/imagine-john-accidentally-sexting-sherlock-instead-of
> 
> Absolutely no editing in this one kids

It was partially John’s fault. Not checking the contact, just pressing the most recently texted number. Then again, maybe he could just blame the God’s above for making “Sheila” and “Sherlock” so close in the alphabet.

John swallowed dryly. Maybe the text didn’t go through? Maybe he didn’t just send his flat mate a picture of his erection?

> _Message delivered._

Oh fuck, oh ever loving fuck. Sherlock wouldn’t ever let him live this down, John could already hear the detective speak, cooly, dripping with sarcasm and distaste. _“My John, won’t you buy me a drink first? I didn’t know you swung that way, John. Maybe next time you should be a bit more careful while wanking, Watson”_. This was going to be horrifying.

One could recover from this, yeah? Hastily, John typed out a message, explaining shortly the situation. He was just about to send it, when suddenly, an image file came through.

> _File Attachment: hurryhome.jpeg_

What the actual- John clicked it open, and his eyes widened in shock. No. No fucking way. That was a picture of Sherlock’s penis, and in probably the most provocative way possible. Holy shit. John blushed at least ten thousand shades, how on earth could he respond to _that_? What may have made the situation even worse, however, was John how damn hot John found the photo. Sherlock was, well, gorgeous.

> Um, Sherlock…. JW
> 
> **The file was entitled hurry home, which I expect you to do. SH**
> 
> Sherlock, I’m not gay. JW
> 
> **Why’d you send me a picture of your erect penis, then? That’s awfully heterosexual of you, you should be commended. SH**
> 
> It was for a girl, Sherlock. Accident. JW
> 
> **Hm. Hurry home anyway. If you’re not going to shag me, I’m going to have to teach you how to use your phone. SH**

Oh God. Previously, John didn't even know Sherlock was a sexual creature... and now this? This was almost to much to take in. Sherlock was one; interested in males sexually, and two; interested in him? Maybe Sherlock was just turned on, didn't really hold any emotional connection. You can be an aromantic homosexual, right? There was absolutely no way on the face of this planet that Sherlock Fucking Holmes had a  _crush_ on John Watson. He night as well push the dumb idea out of his head. 

"If you're not going to shag me." John felt his arousal build as he reread those words. Shagging Sherlock Holmes- Christ. After a long pause, John typed out an answer, biting his lip as he pressed "send".

> No, I don't think I'll hurry. But I can assure you, you'll get that shag. JW


End file.
